Romance in Summit County
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: This is modern p&p. Lizzie and Jane are AU students, Will , and Charlie are OSU students.It a little different from the book I hope you like the differences. Please R
1. They met

Lizzie is attending Akron University, Jane was with her attending school as well. Lizzie a sophomore and Jane is a senior.

Lizzie went out for her usual morning run. She looked across the street at the blood bank that was across from the track. She thought " I am a long way from the country now.". Soon she was finished with her lap, she headed back to the dorm room that Jane and herself shared. Jane was just hanging up the phone was Lizzie enter.

" Lizzie I was just invited to a party at Caroline's sorority . She wants me to meet her brother." Jane cried out happily.

" I hate to burst your bubble but, what has this to do with me?" Lizzie asked while running in place her eyes locked on her sister's.

" Well Lizzie I was hoping that you would come with me." Jane answered sheepishly.

" Jane do you really want me to go? I mean really, really, really?" she asked with a grin. Knowing Jane was nervous.

" Yes please come with me Lizzie please, I know that you don't like parties but, please for me." Jane asked giving the puppy dog eyes.

" Okay for you I will, but don't think that I will dress up or, have a good time. Okay?" Lizzie said with a grin.

Jane jumped up. " Just be your normal self that all I ask. Thank you Lizzie, I love you." Jane said kissing her sister on the forehead, jumping for joy and running for her closet all at the same time.

" What are you doing?" Lizzie asked raising an eyebrow.

" Getting ready of course. Didn't I tell you it was tonight." Jane said with an innocent smile.

" No, you didn't Jane." Lizzie coldly stated, her mouth a grim line. She really didn't want to go to any party that witch Caroline was gonna be at but, she already promised Jane, she just thought she was gonna get more to mentally prepare.

Lizzie headed off to her closet as well to get ready for this disaster. She got dressed choosing a pair of jeans, faded blue of course and a black tee that said, " I'm here whatever." on it in white letters. She thought this was appropriate for the occasion.

Moments later Jane emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing an ice blue silk dress that touched the ground. It clung perfectly to all her curves, her hair was pinned up in a bun with tendrils falling so gracefully framing her face perfectly. She looked beautiful, she must have saved forever to buy that dress, Lizzie thought.

" What do you think?" Jane asked looking at herself in the mirror, spotting all her own imperfections.

" You look perfect Janey, better than ever." Lizzie said with a smile.

After Jane telling Lizzie that she looked amazing, which Lizzie knew was false. They headed to the party. Jane was so excited she talked the entire way there, Lizzie on the other hand was sulking the whole way.

Upon arrival Lizzie knew this wasn't her scene. They were all dressed to the nines and they were all looking at her as if she was a bug. She didn't care, she was only here for Jane's sake.

Jane worked her way around the party talking to all her friends. She was enjoying herself and that made Lizzie happy. When they finally worked there way around to Caroline, Lizzie sighed.

" Hey Janey, come here and meet my brother." Caroline called. Jane obeyed and Lizzie followed. They walked up to Caroline who was standing beside a tall totally hot blond guy and an equally hot dark haired man. Lizzie hoped that the darker haired one wasn't Caroline's brother because she had a thing for the tall dark and handsome ones. He had another great feature which was his ocean blue eyes.

" Janey this is my brother Charles." she said motioning to the blond. Lizzie mentally jumped for joy. " Charles this is my good friend Jane, the one I have been telling you so much about." Charles smiled at Jane looking her over head to toe approving all he saw. Caroline continued. " My brother is up on vacation from OSU." she finished.

" Well Jane it is a pleasure to meet you and who is this? " he said smiling and nodding at Lizzie.

" This is my sister Lizzie, she attends school here with me." Jane said looking down with a shy smile when he attempted to met her eyes.

Suddenly someone's clearing their throat interrupting there conversation. They all realized that it was the tall dark haired man.

" I am sorry. This is my friend William Darcy. He is from OSU as well." he said. Jane meeting his gaze at least. Lizzie jumped in suddenly.

"Well William Darcy it is nice to meet you." she said with a smile attempting to capture his gaze.

" Yes miss Lizzie it is a pleasure as well." he said meeting her gaze at last.

Caroline, Charles and, Jane were all talking but, Lizzie didn't hear a word of it. She was lost in the sea that was Williams eyes. They were the most beautiful clear dark blue she had ever seen. He was a very tall man taller than herself and Charles, with broad shoulders and what looked like some definite muscle tone under that teeshirt. She choose to break the spell.

" So Mr. Darcy what do you study at the great OSU?" she asked with pleasure in her voice.

" Law. Please don't call me Mr. Darcy that is my father's name call me Will." he said

" Darcy is that like Darcy hall Darcy?" she asked realizing the coincidence.

" Yes my father donates a lot of money to AU as well as OSU." he answered his smile tight and his face redding.

" I live in Darcy Hall." she stated and that was the last of that subject.

" What is your major?" Darcy asked.

" Lit." she answered and before she could say more she was tapped on the shoulder by a good looking tall blond.

" Would you like to dance?" he asked. And of course she said yes. Hello he was after all hot.

" Will it was nice you." she threw back at Will as she headed off to dance.

Darcy POV

Lizzie danced the next few dance with the tall blond. She looked like she was having a great time of it to. Will finally go up the courage to go over and ask her to dance with him, he had wanted to before but was just to shy and didn't want her to think he was a loser when she realized that he couldn't dance. He brushed his hand softly over her shoulder when he approached and watched as she turned.

" Lizzie would you like to dance with me?" he asked all a rush. Now that he had asked he could see where it wasn't a good idea, he was more a ballroom guy that a party guy.

" Sure." she answered not seeming happy or sad that he had asked.

She began to dance to the next song and he just kinda stood there in front of her. She seemed to want him to dance, she soon pressed her body against him, looking up at his face for a reaction. He had none, he was nervous but, happy that a girl like her would even try to get him to join although he had asked he was now to embarrassed to move. She then turn to move her body against his, his own body moved against hers against his will, he was enjoying himself though. She was so soft and fun to be around. A slow song came on and, she placed her arms around his shoulder and his went to her waist and they danced to that as well.

Caroline's POV

Caroline looked all over for Will, he was not standing against any of the walls or, sitting down anywhere, " Where is he?" she thought. She looked out at the sea of dancing bodies, one caught her eye, Lizzie Bennet. She then realized that she was dancing with none other than Will. That vile Lizzie had the nerve to dance with her Will. She immediately headed over and tapped Lizzie on shoulder.

" Lizzie would you mind if I cut in?" she asked. Lizzie didn't get a chance to answer, because Will answered for her.

" No Caroline not now." he answered coldly.

" Fine." she said coldly. she huffed away. She was going to get that Vile Lizzie for messing with her.

Darcy POV

Soon the song ended and Will thought it was only polite to go and see what Caroline wanted. He walked over to Caroline who was surrounded by a group of her bitchy friends. She turned and smiled as he approached.

" Will I am glad you came over." she said with what she thought was a seductive smile. She then waved an arm to dismiss her minions. She smiled at him yet again.

" What's up Caroline?" he asked his tone frustrated.

" Uhh..." she said trailing off, as she looked at the scene behind him.

Lizzie's POV

Will had just left her went Caroline's evil minions surrounded her.

" Hey Lizzie, I love your shirt." one of them said her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

" Thank you." she answered. Then she decided it was time to get out of there, she headed for a gap between two of them, she was pushed back.

" So William Darcy huh? Don't you think he's a little out of your league?" the witch asked.

" Why would that be?" she asked she was angry and unafraid to show it.

" Please Lizzie! He is so far above _you_. He is more suited for someone like uh Caroline. Don't you think?" the witch asked still as fake sweet as before.

" That would really be up to him wouldn't it?" Lizzie answered hotly. " Don't you girl have someone else to bother?" she said attempting to shove past them, but she was pushed back they were surprisingly strong and forceful.

" Let me pass. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" she said raising her voice quite a bit.

" Listen to me! You stay away from William Darcy, he is Caroline's. Don't make us have to tell you again." her fake sweetness was replaced with a threatening tone.

" Let me pass." Lizzie demanded, pushing the girl. The girl stepped back and slapped Lizzie clear across the face. Lizzie was to shocked to react before the witches all scattered.

" Lizzie are okay? Did those Witches hurt you?" William asked.

" No I am fine." she sobbed, her ego was bruised. she cast her eyes down and dropped here hand from her cheek, his hand instantly replaced hers on her cheek. He stroked her cheek gently, she found great comfort and this gesture not only because it was kind, but because he was touching her so tenderly. He slowly began to lower his face to hers, when suddenly a voice cut in.

" Lizzie are you okay?" Jane asked.

" I'm fine Janey. Are you almost ready?" Lizzie asked. She was a little upset because she was pretty suer that Will was gonna kiss her and Jane ruined it, dang it.

" Yes of course."

Lizzie quickly said goodbye to Will and headed out to the car to wait for Jane.


	2. A chance encounter

* * *

Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments. I had a thought in mind with whole slapping thing you will see how it all plays out later but thanks.

Lizzie waited at least fifteen minutes before Jane finally came out. She hoped in to the car.

"Lizzie Charles asked for my phone number!" she squealed excitedly. " Lizzie what happened? Why is face so red? And was Will really about to kiss you because that is. ..." Lizzie cut her in mid sentence.

" Jane first of all calm down, secondly I am fine. One of those witches slapped me but, I'll and she will live to regret it. Of course Charles would want your number you are perfect. And lastly I don't know because you interrupted it!!!" Lizzie said with a playful smile.

" Sorry." Jane said looking down. " So did you give him your number?" she said looking back up again a smile plastered on her face.

" No I forgot. I was in such a hurry to leave." she answered. Realizing then that leave and totally dissed Will.

" Well I gave Charles my cell and our dorm number just in case." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

POV Will.

Lizzie had left in such a hurry that Will didn't get a chance to ask her out or, for her number. Charlie cut in to his thoughts.

" So what did you think Jane?" Charles asked, his eyes bright and hopeful.

" She seemed very nice I found in the little time you allowed me to be around her" Will answered with a chuckle.

" Seriously man. What did you think of her sister Lizzie? And don't lie I saw you dancing with her and, you don't dance." his eyes were gleaming and he was waiting for a confession.

" Honestly? She is the greatest girl I have ever met. When I was around her I felt fun and it was the first time in my life I have felt like that." he said, not seeming to be there anymore. But floating off in memory of earlier that evening.

" So did you get her number or, maybe have the guts to ask her out?" he asked

" No." Will said trying to disguise his own disappointment.

" Well it's fine. Jane gave me there dorm number, you can call her." seeing Will worried expression about this he continued. " I think she would enjoy hearing from you man, if Jane knows her at all. She said so."

This put Will more at ease but, he was still a little worried about it.

* * *

Lizzie POV

Charles of course called Jane and they started going out like every night. Lizzie rarely saw her much at all. She took the opportunity to get extra hours in at work, she worked as a desk clerk at the Hampton Inn. She went in that evening though Jane was at home for a change, school project.

She was comfortably settled behind her desk, playing computer games when a guest came up.

" I would like mail for the guests in the pent house please." the voice asked. Lizzie looked up and realized it was none other than Charles the capture of her sister. She grabbed the mail and messages.

" Why hello there Charles. You actually staying here?" she asked with a smile.

" Yes. It is the closest hotel to campus." he answered turning red. " We moved here after I met Jane." he added sheepishly.

" Is Will stay her as well?"

" Yes, but he is out." He answered with a knowing smile. " If he knew you worked here, he would probably never leave." he said with a laugh. Lizzie blushed at this statement.

She handed him the mail. He smiled back at her as he headed to the elevator. She was kinda confused and a little shocked by all the was said.

After work she when home Jane was already in bed, and the light on the answering machine was blinking. She pressed play, it was her mother she was going to be visiting tomorrow and she was bringing a friend. No doubt this friend was fix up for Jane or, herself.

The next afternoon her mother showed up at the dorm, she of course had a young man in tow. He was a short unattractive man, with curly brown hair and chubby cheeks and big brown eyes. God her mother wasn't serious about this guy, I mean he was way below bother her and Jane's standards .

" Lizzie, is Jane here?" her mother asked looking around the room.

" No, mama she is out with a friend." Lizzie answered simply.

" Well very well then. This is Mr. Andrew Collins a friend of mine. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind showing him around campus." it was more of a command that a request. Lizzie's eye swept over Andrew he was truly unattractive, well anything was better than staying there and listening to her mother nag.

" Of course mama it would be a pleasure." she said though it caused her pain.

She took Andrew on a tour of the campus at least the places that she thought he would be interested in. She closed the tour at the campus McDonald's. She quickly walked up to the counter and placed her order for a quarter pounder with cheese meal medium with a bottled water. Andrew placed his order and when they were completed they went over to a booth and sat to eat.

" Wow Miss Lizzie I am surprised that a fit person like yourself can eat that much." he stated.

" I run track." was all she offered as an answer. He nodded in return.

* * *

Will's POV

Will and Charlie were out and about, they stopped at the AU McDonald's for lunch. They were in the process of ordering when Charlie grabbed Will's arm.

" Will isn't that Lizzie over there with that guy?" Charlie asked with a smile.

Darcy grabbed the tray and turned to look, indeed it was Lizzie, she was here and with a guy. He a felt a pang of jealousy and guilt because he could have called her but he was to shy.

Charlie walked ahead of him and approached Lizzie, Will of course followed.

" Hello, would you like to join us?" she asked looking very relieved to see them.

Charlie quickly slide into the booth next to the guy, that left Will to sit next to Lizzie. He began to eat nervously, feeling her eyes occasionally on his face.

" So Lizzie, how is dear Jane?" Charlie asked to break the silence.

" Wouldn't you know better then I? You do after all see her more than I do." she said with a laugh.

Charlie smiled in return, while Will felt like his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He couldn't think of a signal thing to say to her.

" Will how have you been enjoying our fair city?" Lizzie pursued.

" Very much it has such lovely people and accommodations." clearing his throat as soon as he said it.

" Really? I hear that you have recently changed hotels."

" Yes, we have moved to the Hampton Inn."

" Strange I am a desk clerk there and I don't recall seeing you there, only Charlie."

Charlie, dead, Will thought. If he had known Lizzie was the desk clerk her would have checked the mail like six times a day.

" Really you would? Boy you must get a lot of mail." she said.

" what?" he asked embarrassed that he had said that aloud he hadn't meant to.

She smiled and he blushed deeply and excused himself claiming that he had to go to the restroom.

* * *

Lizzie POV

Will had just went to the bathroom and Andrew had went outside to take a call. That left Charlie and Lizzie alone at the table.

" Lizzie how can you deal with that man he is awful?" Charlie asked. Rubbing his temples Andrew probably gave him a headache.

" I know that's why I asked you guys to join us, I needed a some peace or at least a break."

" Yes well I must ask a favor of you Lizzie."

" What could I possibly do for you?" she asked with a laugh.

" Well you see Jane and I would really like to go on a date"

" Wait haven't you already and why would you think you would need my permission?" she asked confused.

" Alone." he finished.

" What, why were you not alone was my mother out with you guys? Please don't tell me she has went that far." Lizzie cried out.

"No, it was Will that was out with us, he was always just sitting at home alone and I felt bad so I asked him along. Then once are out he just sits there staring at us bored. So I figured that if you come he would have someone to talk to and, we would have some time to ourselves. Please." he pleaded. She of course couldn't deny this request she wished all people asked favors like this one. You know Lizzie, " you should go out with me totally hot friend please." gosh that was a huge favor.

" Sure I will it is no favor at all. So when did things get so serious with you and Jane, when I wasn't looking?" she asked.

" I guess." he answered blushing and looking down.

" Well how are things gonna work when you go back to OSU?"

" Well I am thinking about transferring schools to Kent State. To be closer to her." he answered turning a deeper shade of red. Lizzie knew then that Charlie was the perfect guy for her sister.

Lizzie finally ditched Andrew after exchanging numbers with him and him promising her that he would call like five hundred times. But by that time Will and Charlie, Jane informed her were on there way over. She really didn't feeling like going out after the long day with Collins. She sat on the sofa in a pair of track shorts and a tee shirt while Jane was off getting ready.

Jane stuck her head out of the bathroom and asked. " Lizzie aren't you going to get ready?"

" No I am ready I think I will stay in." as she flicked through the channels on the TV. " I really don't feel like going out."

" But Lizzie you told Charlie you would, so that Will would have someone to talk to."

" So I will just ask Will to stay here with me is all." Lizzie said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. " So then you and Charlie will really be spending time alone, not with Will and I. See what a wonderful it is." Lizzie said making it up as she went.

" Lizzie did you just think that up?"

" Yes."

" So what are you and Will going to do all evening?"

" Watch a movie or, something. I haven't really thought about it." she said with a shrug.

" Lizzie?" Jane demanded.

" What Janey I promise I will return him the same as I got him." she said dramatically crossing her heart.

With that Jane returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

A few minutes later Will and Charlie arrived, Charlie entered and looked around the room as if this was his first time seeing it. Will seemed a little anxious as he entered, went directly to the sofa and sat down.

* * *

Sorry it ended so messed up. But please review and I am sure that you will like what I have in store for you.

Thanks,

Tabbi


	3. Date night

Romance in Summit County

Chapter 3

* * *

" Jane isn't ready yet." Lizzie to calm Charlie. " You can sit down as well Will." She said motioning to the sofa.

They both sat nervously. Will was on the edge of the sofa and Charlie looked around the room as if it was his first ever seeing it, which it wasn't.

Lizzie found herself surprised that she couldn't think of a thing to say ,or a way to ask Will to stay. She debated with the idea of asking him to change light bulbs, but she thought the better of it. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, the perfect way to ask.

" Will can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked beaming at him.

" Sure." He said getting up and following her to the other room, she stopped and winked at Charlie, out of Will's eye line of course.

" Will as you can see, I am not ready to go out, and to tell you the truth I don't really want to. So would you mind terribly staying in with me?" She asked putting all the sweetness possible into her voice.

" I guess. As long as you think it would be alright." He said hesitantly.

" Of course it will." She was glad that it was that easy, she breathed easier now.

They both walked back in to the living room. Her look satisfied, his pleased, as a matter he was beaming. Jane had come out of the bathroom while they were gone from the room. She looked perfect, Charlie had her arm, and was leading her out the door. She shot Lizzie a warning look as she left. Lizzie didn't even notice that Will was standing right behind her.

" What was all that about?" he asked out of confusion.

" Oh, that nothing. So what do you want to do?"

" Whatever you would like."

She blushed a little at this, her mind was in the gutter as she looked at the tall sexy man that stood in front of her. And now he had to go, and say that he was at her will.

" Wanna watch a movie?" she asked once she recovered herself.

" Sure what do you have?" he said shifting uncomfortably.

" Well let's see." she said surveying the DVD'S just to look away from him. She read off many titles before they both agreed on the number 23. She popped it in, and sat down on the sofa, curling her legs under her, as the movie came on. Will sat next to her.

He spent most of the movie staring at her, she looked at him every time he looked away. Neither of them really watched the movie. Why did he have to be so cute she asked herself continually. When the movie ended they both sat there in silence for a while, till finally he broke it.

" So that ending, I didn't see that coming."

" Yes." she said. She cleared for throat, and continued. " So Will did you ever write a paper for the OSU paper?"

" Yes I wrote many."

" I mean one on female athlete's."

" Yes, but"

" So you think females shouldn't be athletes? Well did I ever tell you that I got in to school her on a scholarship, for track and field?" her voice cut like a knife.

"No, you didn't but"

" Well you William Darcy have a lot of nerve. You tried to kiss me the other night ,and now it turns out that you are nothing more than a sexist jerk!" she shouted at him, her voice cold, her eyes darker than ever, and mouth was a grim line. She wanted for him to deny that he was going to kiss her, or that what said was the truth, after a moment of silence she went on. " What have to say for yourself?"

" I wrote that paper a long time ago, and Iwell I attempted to"

Just then Charlie, and Jane walked in, they must have been quite shocked at the scene. Lizzie was standing over Will, her face red with fury, he was slumped on the sofa, looking like a beaten dog.

" Lizzie is every thing okay?"

"Everything is fine, actually Will was just leaving, weren't you?"

" Yes Charlie I'll wait for you in the car." he said leaving the room.

Charlie bid Jane goodnight with a kiss. As soon as he was gone Jane turned to Lizzie, who was staring blankly at the TV.

" Lizzie what happened between you, and Will?"

" At work today I googled him, and I found this story that he wrote that stated that females athletes are a disgrace to their families. He is a sexist pig, and I want nothing farther to do with him."

" But, Lizzie that can't all be true Will has shown no signs of being a sexist pig. He is quite opposite."

" Jane he admitted to writing it, what more proof is needed?"

" None."

" Besides that Jane, I really thought he liked me, and he didn't even really try to convince me that he wasn't a jerk."

" Did you let him?"

" Well, I gave him a chance." Lizzie said knowing that every time he tried to talk she had cut him off. Maybe she was wrong, but she really didn't need him in her life anyway, so who cares what he thought of her.''

Jane left the room telling Lizzie that she was going to bed, she went into her room, and called Charlie to give him the heads up on the problem.

* * *

Will POV

Charlie had just hung up with what Will assumed was Jane.

" Will you look deep in thought, what is it about? Lizzie, would that be assuming correctly?'

Will couldn't help it, he relayed the entire confrontation to Charlie.

" Why didn't you tell her the truth about Marie Anne, and everything? Don't you like her? I was sure you did, why let her go so easy?"

" I am not, I am just allowing her time to cool down before I attempt to speak to her. Didn' t you see her man, she looked like she was ready to rip my head off. Do you actually think that anything I said would have made a difference."

" No, but you would have tried and that would have been on you side."

" I did try, she cut me off every time I opened my mouth, and when she finally didn't you and Jane came in, and she kicked me out. It was like she was just looking for a reason not to like me, or something, I don't get it."

" Well maybe she really likes Andy."

Will sighed at this attempt to cheer him up, but he was to deep in thought. His plan was to approach Lizzie in the one place she could not run away from him. The hotel.

* * *

Please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, but I was in a big hurry. I will update soon. And just so you know I have all that story written I just have to type it up. Thanks for the reviews, and please let me know what you think of this, and all the chapters. 


	4. Easter dinner

Romance in Summit County

Chapter 4

Here's the new chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

Lizzie awoke the next morning, refreshed and ready to forget yesterday, She kept pushing back a bad feeling inside herself. Why didn't she let him explain, was that wrong? Why was she so adamant that he was wrong, why was she second guessing herself?

She headed into the kitchen to grab her sports bottle, she was shocked to see that Jane was awake. She was seated at the table gulping down coffee.

" Lizzie I have something I need to talk to you about." she said putting the coffee, and nodded for Lizzie to sit down.

" Lizzie I called Charlie last night, he said that Will wrote that paper because girls were rallying to join the boys football team. And that Will attempted to get it retracted." Jane said staring at Lizzie, she was apparently tired her eyes were drooping.

" Jane thats not the point, he wrote it in the first place. Isn't that enough?" she asked slowly.

" Why are you trying so hard to convict him? Are you really that afraid of your own feelings?" she demanded.

Lizzie was shocked by all of this, she had never heard Jane speak with such passion. She was at a loss of how to answer this.

" Lizzie," she sighed, " Are you afraid to fall in love?"

" He will be leaving in a few weeks, what would be the point of falling in love?" Lizzie spat out the question.

" Charles is thinking of switching schools to Kent State, and I am sure that with that you will see a lot more of Will." she stated with a smug smile.

" Well he should stay at OSU there are a lot more female athlete's there for him to shun." Lizzie said coldly, " He and Caroline deserve one and other, they are both jerks."

" What does Caroline have to do with this?" she asked confusedly.

" You don't know? She had her minions threaten me, she wanted me to stay away from Will. Well no worry about that now is there, can you let her know he is all hers." Lizzie called to Jane as she jogged out the door, she put on her headphones, so when Jane called after her it did no good.

Will POV

* * *

Charlie sat quietly watching the TV, as Will paced the room.

" Will could you calm down, I am trying to watch this and all I can hear is your feet shuffling." Charles said out of irritation.

" So what did Jane say, entirely don't leave a thing out." Will questioned.

Charlie sighed and turned the TV off, giving up on watching his show. " She said that we could go out to dinner tonight, but we had to come back early because she has a school project due, and she wants to finish her summer work, so she can come on holiday with me."

" Not that part." Will said edging towards frustration.

" You did say everything. She said that she tried her best to explain things to Lizzie, but it did her no good because Lizzie hates you." he said evenly. " Oh, and she thinks your a sexist pig for writing it in the first place."

" Great."

Wow what I am gonna do? She hates me good to know, well great.

" Well I am not sure what to tell you buddy, but there is this one thing that I think you would like to know." he said smiling.

" Well what is it, out with it already!" he said hoping that it was something good.

" Jane invited us to easter dinner, with her family." he said.

" Really, and Lizzie is gonna be there?" he asked.

" Of course they are her family to." Charlie said, " So come on man cheer up." he said play paunching Will in the arm.

Lizzie POV

* * *

Lizzie was distressingly getting ready, her mother was so critical of the way her and Jane dressed. Especially on holiday's, they got dressed up in sun dresses, floral print, can it get any worse.

" Lizzie are you ready?" Jane's cheerful voice called, from the front room.

Yes it can get worse, actually Jane's cheerfulness was enough to kill you.

* * *

Lizzie and Jane arrived at their parents house around three o'clock, just in time for them to not have to help prepare food. They were instantly ambushed by their younger sisters Kitty, and Lydia tell jumped into there faces screaming questions at them, about school and dorm life.

" Are the guys really cute there? How do you manage classes with all those parties? Have you met any cute guys lately?" they both shrieked at that same time.

Jane was the one that attempted to answer the questions, Lizzie looked around the yard

trying to spot Mary, or their mother. She spotted Mary coming out of the house followed by their mother.

" God, mom you have like no respect for my feelings or my beliefs." she shrieked her hands balled into fists, she was slamming them into thighs. " Why do you have to always do this, I will dress like I want to, I don't care if it's Easter, black is my everyday attire even holidays!"

" Mary stop acting like that"

" My name is Serena, will you please stop calling me Mary."

" I named you Mary and that is what I intend to call you."

There father walked up behind there mother just then, in perfect timing to break it up. Mary walked on.

" Dear, please leave her alone about it, it' s just a phase and it will pass easier if you leave her alone." he said in his most soothing voice.

" I know I was fine about it till this whole name changing came about." she answered, perking up as she looked around the yard and saw Jane. " Jane please come inside with your mama!" she called out, Jane obeyed silently.

" So Lizzie have you been enjoying your time at school?" Mary asked.

" Yes I hate having to attend the summer session, but I want to graduate a year early."

" Who cares back to the guys." Lydia said pushing Mary aside. " Were there a lot of hot guys, you know that is the only reason to go to college, is for the hot guys." she giggled as she said this. Lizzie noticed two young guys about sixteen, or seventeen approaching.

" Hey." she said.

" Hey." they both echoed.

Lydia turned around, Kitty quickly did the same, upon the guys arrival Mary decided it was time for her to go.

" Lizzie this is my boyfriend, Drew," she said motioning to the taller of the two, he wasn't very attractive but he would do for Lydia, who would be tired of him in a week away.

" And this is Kyle Kitty's boyfriend." she said giggling and motioning to the chubby short boy, who had glasses and braces.

Lizzie spoke briefly to both boys just to be polite before being interrupted by her mother calling for her. She ran inside just to away from her cackling sister and their boyfriends who kept asking for her number. She knew it wouldn't be much better in the house, but escape was escape.

" Yes mama?" she asked as soon as she in the kitchen, she saw Jane on her cell phone whispering and looking her way, to say the least she was worried.

" Can please go into the living room, your sisters left poor Andy in there with no one to talk to, and I think that he would glad for your company, don't you?"

" I am sure he would." she mumbled under her breathe as she was leaving the room.

" What that dear I didn't hear you?"

" Nothing mama, I don't wanna keep Andy waiting."

She walking to living room to see Andy sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at the wall not sure of what to do with himself.

" Hey Andy, mind if I join you?" she asked sure what the answer would be.

" Of course Lizzie, your mother told me you were coming I was so looking forward to seeing you again." he answered.

" Great."

" So I have been enjoying my stay here with your family, they have quite entertaining."

" Really."

" Yes they have taught me all about country life, this is something I never get at home, my boss Mrs. DeBrough"

He went on forever about his boss, but Lizzie wasn't listening to a word of it.

Will POV

* * *

" Charlie we are going to be late, how could you get us lost out here?" Will asked.

They had been driving around what seemed to be the same area for the last hour, Will could swear that those were the same cows that they just passed, and they passed the same gas station atleast three times.

" I am sorry Will, I just called Jane when we stopped, and she said that we are only a few blocks away, we should be there soon."

" A few blocks that is comforting. How long is a block around here? A mile, two?"

" Will could you please try to be a little less grumpy, and sarcastic?"

" I could try." Will answered sarcastically.

" Here we are!" Charlie cried triumphantly. " 1852 Bellmount this is it."

They turned up a long driveway that ended in a front yard, that weird where is the parking area Will thought to himself. Soon he saw that they parked on the far side of their lawn, how odd they never parked on the lawn at his house. Their home was a small two story farm house, the blue paint was chipped and cracked. On the porch lay an old hound dog that looked as if it was on it's last legs. Will noticed Charlie surveying all this with a bright smile, how could he feel that way, what was there here to smile about. No one came out to greet them, but this wasn't much of a surprise considering how late they were.

Charlie walked up and knocked on the door as Will stood behind him nervously, what was he so nervous about, after all she was just a girl. An older woman answered the door who Will could only assume was their mother, neither girl had more than a mere resemblance to their mother. She was a sweet looking motherly type, round cheeks and bright brown eyes just like Lizzie' s.

" Hello, you must be Mrs. Bennet?" Charlie asked.

" Why yes, you must be Jane's friends?" she said with a smile, " Boys please come in we have just sat down."

They followed her through the house into the small dinning room which was very full, with a table that seated ten, china cabinets, and a big fancy oak side broad. The whole group stopped talking as they entered, they all looked up at them curiously, there were two girls that were dressed alike and another that was dressed in all black, these must be the sister that Will had heard so much about from Charlie. Mr. Bennet was there as well as Andrew Collins, and two other young men, who Will could only assume were the younger sisters boyfriends.

Charlie rushed forward to sit next to Jane, and that only left one seat at the table empty, the one next to between Lizzie and one of her younger sisters, the girl giggled as he approached, while Lizzie scowled at him. He sat down looked around noticing Andy's beady eyes on him.

" Andy did you want to say something to Will?" Lizzie asked.

" Why yes, I did." he said nodding, " I was recently told that you are the nephew of my boss the great Catherine DeBrough." as he said this Will had a hard time not laughing, he had never heard his aunt called great before, wow this guy must be on something, or maybe his aunt was brainwashing her assistants now.

" Well that is great to know I am sure that you assist her very well." Will said, he was not able to think of another thing to say.

Andy ignored what Will had said, and went back to complimenting Lizzie. She blushed deeply under most of things that Andy said.

" No Andy please you compliment me too much I am in no way that beautiful." she answered humbly.

Her sister which he had since learned name was Lydia went into a giggling fit when she said this.

" No I assure you Lizzie that are by far the most beautiful young woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon." he said.

" Andy I"

" Yes I must agree." Will said cutting Lizzie off before she could deny this statement as well.

He couldn't believe he said it, but it was true.

Her face turned red, and Lydia stopped giggling. " WHAT?"

" Lizzie please don't speak like that to a guest." her mother said. " I know you aren't accustom to getting so many compliments from young men, but it is not polite to argue with them." she stated.

Lizzie turned a darker red at this. " Coming from him it isn't much of a compliment." she mumbled under her breathe.

" Elizabeth are you sassing me again, I know you think I didn't hear you earlier, but I did young lady."

General conversation picked back up, and as soon as everyone was busy. Will leaned over and asked Lizzie could he talk to her in the other room.

* * *

Sorry I left the end hanging, I will update soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and most all my version of Mary. My brother watched the movie and said she seemed like an old school goth so I just run with it. 


	5. The truth

Romance in Summit county

Chapter 5

* * *

"Can I speak to you privately?" Will asked

" Sure, but I don't really see how anything you say can make a difference." she mumbled.

They both got up to leave the room, and of course this wasn't unnoticed by the rest of the Bennet family, and their guests.

" Were are you two going?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

" I would like, um Lizzie to show me around your charming home Mrs. Bennet. It is simply lovely." Will answered. Saying the first thing that came to mind.

Luckily for him, this pleased Mrs. Bennet and there was nothing else said to them as they left the room.

Will realized once they were away from the others that this was going to be even harder than he had first thought. She was looking up at him expectantly, but he couldn't remember all the things he wanted to say, he worked it over in his head the whole way here, and now he was to nervous to speak.

" Lizzie I" He stuttered out, but he couldn't seem to go on.

" Well get on with would you, you putted me away from a family dinner on the premise that you wanted to talk, but your not talking." she said frustration apparent in her voice.

" I am sorry, you just make me nervous." Will said.

" I make you nervous, are you serious?" she said, now laughing for the first.

He loved every time she laugh in his presence, whether it was at him or with him. She was beautiful when she laughed, not that she wasn't when she didn't, but the laughter brightened her face so much she glowed. She was now staring at him curiously, probably wondering why he was smiling like an idiot at her. Something happened just then, the attraction between them sparked, he couldn't help it he stroked her soft slightly pink cheek with the tips of his fingers. She reacted just the way he hoped, she tilted her head back slightly meeting his gazed, he saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before, affection. Suddenly she was closer to him, her hands touching his face and hair.

" Will I" She started to say.

He silenced her with a kissed, she kissed him back with passion equal to his own. Before either of them could react, someone clearing their throat, they broke apart quickly upon hearing this. Will turned to see Mr. Bennet standing there with a pleasant smiled on his face chuckling at their embarrassment.

" Would you two please give us the pleasure of your company?" he asked, leaving the room still laughing.

* * *

Lizzie's POV

Lizzie couldn't believe that she had just kissed Will, she didn't even like him, but to be honest well he was hot, and she knew that he thought that she was beautiful this she figured, caused her reaction. They had rejoined her family since then, but Will was still staring at her from across the room. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him after all this, but from the look on his face she knew that he was going to want to talk. She racked her brain for the perfect words to say, but she couldn't find them. The party began to break up soon, she didn't get a chance to get to Will before Andy jumped out in front of her.

" Hey Lizzie I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me before I leave there is something I would like to talk to you about?" he asked.

" Sure." she said looking over at her mom, who was nodding vigorously.

He pulled her into a hug before she headed out the door after Will. He was standing out front and it seemed like he was waiting for her.

" Will."

" Lizzie about earlier I am sorry, it was not right of me to take advantage of you."

" You didn't, if anything like that happened it was all me." she answered.

" I really wanted to explain some things to you, and that was the reason for my asking you to speak with me." he said

" Okay, well now isn't a good time." she said, she saw Jane and Charlie approaching. " How about tomorrow after my track meet, we can talk then?" she asked.

" Sure." he said before they were swept away by their prospective friends , or sisters in Lizzie's case.

The track meet.

Lizzie was all excited and ready to run, they had a full crowd in the stands and she was ready to win. Her good friend Laney nervously babbled to her, which wasn't unusual she nervous before every race and did this.

" Lizzie I know that I have a chance to place today, right?"

" Of course."

" If I don't, please don't lie to me."

" Laney I don't lie about stuff like track, this is a serious business and you will place." she answered determined to calm her friend.

" Thanks Lizzie I know that you would never lie to me." she said with a smile.

Lizzie laughed at this, she was ready and they were going to win today she had mentally prepared and was on fire.

" Who is that total hottie in the stands with Jane?" Laney asked.

With out even looking Lizzie answered, " That is Charlie, her new boyfriend."

" But, there are two the blond is okay, but the other guy is so hot."

" Oh, that is Will." she answered proudly, though Laney had no idea that Will liked her, she was still proud that her friend thought he was hot.

" So he is not your sister's man right?"

" No."

" Single?"

" At the moment."

" Please Lizzie you are my best friend, introduce me?" she said pleadingly.

" Sure."

Lizzie didn't want Laney moving in on Will, she was really pretty, more pretty than Lizzie. What if Will didn't even want to explain after he met Laney, what if he liked her better?

It was her turn to run, she walked up and took her mark, she ran not thinking of the race , but of the thought of Will and Laney together and how much it bothered her. She didn't even notice that she had crossed the finish line first until she heard the crowd chanting her name.

Someone rushed over to her.

" Hello, I am Harry Wickham, I work at the campus newspaper, and I love it if I could interview you?" he asked giving her a smile that could melt butter. He was tall, but not to tall, he had dark blond hair it was longish and hung in his eyes at times, and bright blues eyes that smiled and kinda reminded her of a little kid's. She thought he was attractive, but not like Will.

" Sure." she answered with a smile.

" Well lets see here." he said looking down a piece of paper in his hand, " How does it feel, to be the pride of the school?" he asked.

" I wouldn't say that I am the pride of the school." she answered humbly.

" You are the captain of the track team, and you led them to victory here today." he said back to her.

" Yes,but like you said, we are a team and we won, we are on top on the world."

She answered a few more equally lame questions, she thought he must be new because this interview was terrible.

" Are you new?" she asked.

" To tell you the truth I was nervous, I really wanted to come over here and meet you, maybe ask you out, but I didn't know how. This was the excuse I could come up with." he said giving her that same adorable smile.

" It's okay."

" Well for the embarrassment, can I at least get your number, so I can try this again, just better next time?" he asked, how could she say no this? He was so cute. She gave him her number, before being dragged to the stands by Laney.

" Come on Lizzie you promised, by the way he was hot!!" she said nodding back at Harry.

" You think everyone is hot." Lizzie said laughing.

Will POV

* * *

He watched Lizzie down on the track, waiting for her to come up so they could have their conversation. She was finally coming their way, he noticed that she had a girl with her, she was a regulation hottie, but she couldn't hold a candle to the beauty of his Lizzie. Will had put up with Caroline's mouth for the past hour for the purpose of seeing Lizzie, she was getting on his last nerve, she wouldn't be quiet for more than two minutes together.

" Oh here comes that awful girl Lizzie, don't you agree Will?" she asked.

" Not at all, she is wonderful." Will answered. He was kind of nervous he saw her talking to another guy down there, he wondered who he was.

" Whatever." Was Caroline's reply. She rolled her eyes.

Lizzie walked up, she smiled at them all, although Jane, and Charlie were busy with each other.

" Hey." she said.

" Hey, what's up?" Caroline said.

" Hi." Will said lamely.

" Nothing much, I just brought my friend Laney up to meet you all."

" Hey Laney." they all said.

" Well done on the race Lizzie." Charlie said.

" Were you even watching?" Lizzie said teasingly.

" Of course we were Lizzie!" Jane answered, they were both a little now.

" Joking." Lizzie said holding up her hands dramatically.

Caroline snorted at this action, it didn't go unnoticed by anyone, but they all chose to leave it alone.

" Any way," Lizzie said, grabbing Laney by the hand, and pulling her over in front of Will. " Will this is my friend Laney, Laney this is Will." she said.

" Hello." Will said.

" Nice to meet you." she replied.

" So you go to this school?" Will asked lamely, he wasn't good at talking to girls, especially ones he didn't really want to talk to, he wanted that private talk Lizzie had promised.

" Yes, and Lizzie told me that you go to OSU, that must be great." she said smiling, and batting her eyes.

" Yes, it is a good school." he said, " Will you excuse me for a moment?"

" Yes."

He walked over to where Lizzie was talking to Jane, he tapped her shoulder and she turned and looked up at him. Why did her eyes always make him all choked up like he could talk or even think.

" Are we still going to have that talk?" He whispered.

" Yes." she whispered, he breath tickling his ear, " Be nice to my friend."

With that he headed back over to Laney to make small talk until Lizzie was ready for them to go. Laney was an interesting person, but his interest was all Lizzie, and couldn't be broken that easy, although this girl was very cute, she didn't have Lizzie's depth that he could see so far.

" Laney, we have to go get showered and changed." Lizzie called.

Laney walked over to Lizzie without another word to Will, she turned just as they were about to head down the stairs.

" Nice the meet you, sexy!" she shouted.

Will was embarrassed, all the remaining peoples eyes were on him, and Lizzie was giggling with her friend as she walked away.

* * *

Lizzie's POV

She was dressing as slowly as possible was actually dreading this talk, she was sure that he had something important to say, but she didn't want a replay of yesterday and now there was the added issue of her friend getting hurt. She should have told Laney about Will and herself, but there wasn't really anything to tell so she wasn't completely wrong. The look on Laney's face though when they were talking about him in the locker room, worried Lizzie, it was that dreamy look that some girls get when they are thinking that something special is coming.

One way or another Lizzie was going to have to face him, one on one like she promised.

Moment of truth she thought as she exited, to find Will standing outside waiting for her, his face was scarlet, Laney must have seen him on her way out.

" Your friend, is a very um colorful person." he said clearing his throat several times.

" What did she do to you?" Lizzie asked with a chuckle.

" I would rather not talk about it." he answered, turning an even darker shade of red.

" So what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

" Let's take a walk." He said

He didn't give her a chance to answer, he simply took her by the arm and led her away.

* * *

Will's POV

Will had thought out how he would tell Lizzie the truth about the article, pretty much since the night she called him on it. He had finally come the realization that he couldn't tell her in front of either Jane , or Charlie, and that though the AU campus was huge and sprawling there wasn't enough privacy there either. So he found a beautiful national park on the Internet that was local, he would take her there and as they enjoyed the beautiful the park and the waterfall, he would explain his past and Marie Anne to her in full, and maybe just maybe become a better man for it all.

She seemed quite surprised when he led her to his car.

" This is your car?" she asked

" Yes." he answered, as he got the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door for her and walked around the car to get in himself, after helping her in of course. She reached over and unlocked the door for him as he walked around, this gesture alone made him feel hope. He got in and settled himself.

" I thought that the Caddy was yours?" she asked with a confused smile.

" No that is Charlie's, this is mine." he answered, he could tell that she was impressed, but that wasn't his intention.

" But this is like a brand new Lexus, I knew that you had money, but not this much you are only in college."

" I was born rich."

" Oh." she said looking out the window. " So exactly where are we going?" she asked.

" It's a surprise." he returned with a smile.

" Oh, so how is a girl to know that you aren't like trying to kidnap her?" she said, with a wide grin.

She was joking this was also a good, mentally Will was jumping for joy. She was smiling at him still.

" Do I have something on face, or something?" she asked, he shook his head, " Then why are you staring at me, shouldn't you be like watching the road?"

He laughed at this, she was so great, that sense of humor was just the bow on top of a perfect package.

* * *

Lizzie's POV

When they arrived at Will's top secret location, she was quite shocked to find that it was a place that she knew well. Her father had loved to take that family hiking, but with five daughters it was hard to get them all to go as they got older, but Lizzie was always up for it. Her favorite place they ever hiked was Gorge national park, and this was the very place that Will had brought her. She was so pleased to find that they had yet another thing in common that she almost cried. The bright smile on Will's face began to fade, concern creased his brow.

" Lizzie are you okay, do you want me to take you home?" he asked worriedly.

" No, no I love this place, my father used to bring me here when I was little." she said fighting back tears of joy.

" Oh well in that case, will you show me around the good paths and the waterfall?"

" Yeah." she said, she jumped out of the car, and grabbed hand as he followed her. She dragged him along the old dirt path, though there was a new paved one that was nowhere near as fun as exploring the caves and cliffs along the old path, that was deemed dangerous for non pros. She knew that path well though, she had been here before the new one. Will didn't argue with her about paths, and that shocked her, he always seemed so cautious. They explored all the things that Lizzie knew were there, and were surprised to find a few news things, that she had never paid attention to. She loved watching Will's reaction to the caves and such, he looked amazed, and seemed to appreciate the natural and simply beauty as much she did.

When they ended the hike at the waterfall, they sat on the observation deck as the water sprayed up at them, discussing the park.

" This is the most place I have ever been." he said, looking around as he said so.

" It is, did you know that it also serves a good function, the waterfall produces electricity." she said.

" Really, wow that is a glory of nature." he said.

" Yes."

" Lizzie, getting more to the point we both know why we are here, because it is about time I came clean about my past, and that article." he took a deep breath and began his tale. " Back in Columbus I meet this girl, her name was Marie Anne, we fell in love when we were about fifteen. She was so head strong, so when we went to OSU together, there was some troubles. She was an activist, and I tried to support her, but she ran out of causes and started to fight for female rights to play male sports. She had this friend, who was a guy and he unlike myself was supportive of this movement. I was worried that she would be hurt out on the field with all those huge football players, but she didn't care a thing about what I said. She got her chance on the field, and I wrote that article, we got into a huge argument, and she broke up with me. She went that friend of hers, who turned out to be my sister's boyfriend, before I could catch my breath, he dumped my sister and had my girl. At her first game which I wasn't there for, because I was at home with my sister pleading for her to come out of her room and talk to me, she was killed by a tackle that broke her neck. I was devastated , she was gone and we hadn't parted on the best terms and there was nothing I could do about it." looked down and added, " I never thought I would fall in love again, until I met you."

She looked at him shocked and not sure what to say.

* * *

Sorry that I cut it off in such a bad place. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	6. Lizzie's confession

Romance In Summit County

Chapter 6

* * *

Lizzie stared at Will in shock, she wasn't completely sure how to respond to all that he had confessed. She tried to focus on the important parts, like that he wasn't a hypocrite, but her mind wonder always back to the last part, when he said that he thought he could never love again until he met her. She knew from the moment she met him that there was an attraction between them, but now her throat had lumps in it. She felt she could be lifted of the ground be means of happiness, but why couldn't she say anything so that he could share in what she felt. She was all choked up, and suddenly as if against her will tears formed in the corners of her eyes, she fought them back.

Will looked at her with worry and sudden sadness in his eyes, " Is ever thing okay, have I offended you Lizzie? If I have I am sorry." He said placing a hand on her cheek. He wiped the tears away, and rested her head on his shoulder.

" I am..." She whispered.

" What, what is it Lizzie?" he asked, while still holding her, she could feel his body tensing up rapidly.

" I am afraid to be in... in love with you." She whispered in his ear.

" What, why?" He asked disentangling himself from her and taking a step back.

" You are going back home soon."

" Yeah, but I will be back." He answered in annoyance.

" I know that, but what about after summer? What happens then, you finish OSU and then you go off to Harvard, you'll forget all about me."

" How did you know about my plans?" he asked giving her an odd look.

" Charlie, that beside the point. What do you think, that I want to be your summer fling or something?" she said with her hands on her hips, all the sadness seemed to have melted away.

" It's not like that, and you know it. You are just trying to push me away, your afraid, you admitted it yourself." He said, he was angry like she had never seen before. " Why can't you just let your guard down, I am trying and you are backing me into a corner."

" See what a relationship would be like with me? Arguments and disagreements for life, is that what you want?" She demanded with fire in her eyes.

* * *

Will's POV

" Yes that is what I want, I want all of you forever and always, but the question is what do you want?" He demanded.

Suddenly he was caught up in the moment, he couldn't help himself he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her with all the passion that he felt. She was struggling at first, swearing at him and telling him to take his hands off her, but moments later she was deepening the kiss. She kissed him so deep and hard that he knew that she was in love with as much as he was with her. He finally felt that he could not take it anymore, so he broke the kiss.

" Okay, I am sorry your right we are horrible together." He said sarcastically. She tried to pull him in for another kiss. " No, no Lizzie no more of that." He said playfully pushing her away.

" Okay I am sorry, I was wrong. Okay, lets kiss and make up." she said kissing him again.

* * *

I am sorry this was so short. I just wanted to get Lizzie' s feelings out there. I am sorry that I left you hanging before. Please Review, there is plenty more to come. 


	7. Parting and cancer

Romance in Summit County

The real Chapter 6

Lizzie and Will enjoyed each others company, and had a almost perfect relationship for the last few weeks. They were never far from one and other, Will would leave at past midnight and would arrive back at her place by eight in the morning, he couldn't get enough of her. She felt that same way, if he wasn't there by eight she would call him and be worried. Even Jane and Charlie were laughing at them. Their ecstasy was cut short by the faithful phone call that Will received early on Sunday morning. It was his father he was frantic, Will's mother has cancer and chemo was no longer effective on her, she was dying and Will needed to go home, his flight was booked the only thing he had to do was tell Lizzie. She was gonna be upset that he hadn't told her about his mother being sick, and the truth was that he hadn't really told her much about his family at all, that wasn't fair but it was just him, but now it was time to be completely honest.

Lizzie's POV

Lizzie awoke after having a terrible dream, Will was gonna be leaving soon, the summer was going by so fast. She was gonna miss him so much, and she was so worried about the fact that she wouldn't see him again. What if he left and never called, then they would see each other later in life and he wouldn't even know her and after the beautiful summer in love, that would break her heart.

Her thoughts were broken into by Will entering her bedroom and sitting gently down on the edge of her bed, she was shocked to see him. He was looking down and looked so sad, he looked deeply hurt.

"Sweetie, what is the matter?" She asked. Her worry was increasing with every moment of silence.

" Lizzie I have to leave." He answered shortly.

" What is the matter?" She asked, with worry, she was on the verge of tears.

" My mother has cancer and she isn't responding to treatment anymore. So I have to go home to be with her." He said looking down.

" Oh my god, Will why didn't you tell me, your mother is sick and here I am being selfish and hoping that you will never leave me. Meanwhile your poor mother, who needs you is sick, I am so selfish." She said looking down she felt truly ashamed, because she still wanted him to stay.

She felt him gently take her hands in his, messaging the backs gently, " She is my mother and I love her, but I love you too. I wish I could stay, but I can't, I will call you like everyday, I promise." He said. Looking deeply into her eyes.

"Okay, Will I will miss you, but she needs you," She kissed him and pushed him away, "Go so I can miss you already." She said with a weak smile. Her eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry.

Will's POV

He took one last look at her, before leaving to go to the airport, he was gonna miss her so much, but his mother needed him.

Will arrived in Columbus around one o'clock in the afternoon, his father was there to met him. He was tall and Will looked a lot like him, his father was a few inches shorter than him, and the gray at his temples made him look more distinguished. He was smiling, but Will thought that was only for his benefit.

"Son, your mother will be so glad that you made it in so fast, and safely." He said, grabbing Will's bag like he was still a little kid who couldn't handle the weight. Will thought it was out of nervousness.

" Pop, how is she?" Will asked.

With this question, his father's strength seemed to melt away he dropped Will's bag and did something he hadn't done in years, he wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him.

" She is fighting, but it seems like it isn't doing any good." he said flatly after letting his son go. " I hope seeing you well help her, or at least calm her some."

" I'll do my best pop." He said, patting his father on the shoulder. " How is Georgie holding up?"

" She is good." he said, looking as if he was lying. " Let's go they can't wait for you to get home."

When they arrived back at their home, Will was surprised by the wave of emotion that washed over him upon entering. He thought of all the things that had happened there, all the holidays, Georgie being born, his loving parents visions of them much younger passed through his head. It was strange how suddenly everything becomes more meaningful when someone is sick and in this case dying. His mother was dying this was worse than any pain he had ever felt, his heart felt like it was ready to burst let alone the fact that missed Lizzie like crazy already, and he had seen her only six hours ago.

Just then his thoughts were broken into by his sister, " Willy I missed you so much, why did you have to go so far away on vacation?" She asked as she wrapped him up in a hug.

" I missed you to Georgie." He said with a smile.

" Will what is the matter?" she asked, " I am upset about mom too." She said hugging him a again.

" This whole thing is to hard to deal with, dad told me that mom was getting better then the next thing I know he is calling and telling me that she was really sick, I just can't handle at this." He said almost in tears, but he knew he had to be strong for his sister.

" Will I understand, I know this is a little off subject but I met a guy at school and we have been going out for a while." She said looking down at her shoes, she was worried that her brother was gonna be mad at her.

" That is great, Georgie I am so happy for you, so what is he like, do I know him?" he said with a bright smile.

" What are you serious? Is that all your gonna say?" She asked out of she couldn't believe what he was saying, she reached up to feeling him for a fever.

" What are you doing?" He asked. Backing up from her hand.

" Checking you for a fever because the Will I know would never have been that supportive." She said.

" What, what does that mean?"

" Who is she?" She demanded after she finally figured out what she thought it w was.

" What are you talking about?" He asked nervously, she gave him a strange look, " Is it that obvious?" He asked.

" So what is her name?"

" Lizzie."

" Oh you have to tell me all about her." Georgie squealed, dragging her brother by the arm to another room.


	8. Phone calls and movies

* * *

Romance in Summit County

Chapter 8

* * *

Lizzie's POV

Lizzie was lost Will had only been gone for a few weeks, she missed him so much. During his absence she realized that she truly was in love with him. She had never felt like this before, she didn't know how she would handle his going back to school, what if he didn't come back before school what if she didn't see him for a really time? What would she do? How would she feel? Jane seemed to be the only one that was even aware of the fact that she was dying inside, but that was only when she was actually home she was so wrapped up in Charlie that sometimes it was hard to see her at all. Today was one of those rare occasions that she was actually home and Lizzie was worried about was when Will would call.

" Lizzie, earth to Lizzie." Jane said with a smile, while she was waving a hand in front of her face.

" Sorry Janey, Will hasn't called today and I am worried. What if something happened to him?" she said dramatically.

" Lizzie please. What movie do you want to see?" Jane said in a lame attempt to change to subject.

" Um I don't care you pick." Lizzie said as she check her cell fort the like tenth time since they had left the house. She had went so far as to change the outgoing message on the answering machine to redirect calls to her cell.

Jane was pouring over the movie page in the paper, Lizzie watched intently though she wasn't really paying any mind at all. Jane seemed that she had finally found what she was looking for.

" How about three ten to Yuma? That looks really good." Jane suggested, hoping to get Lizzie attention.

" It sound's fine. Lets go." she opened the car door and got out without even looking at the review that Jane was holding out to her.

This disappointed Jane but she tried not to let it show.

* * *

Will's POV

Will was listlessly living a half life he was stir crazy and he was in pain not only because of his mother's condition but because he missed his Lizzie. He was having such a hard time he wanted to talk to her but not about his mother, she was his happiness and he wanted to talk about their plans like what they would be doing this summer. He wanted to call but he didn't want to sound stupid what if she didn't have the same feels as he did, what if she was glad he was gone and off her back? He had to talk to some about all this, someone who understands females, Georgie! Yes that was it! He then rushed off to find his sister she was a young girl of course she could help him.

He found her in her room, she was reading a book and she had her ipod on. He walked over slowly and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped about a foot in the air. She snatched her headphones off and glared at him, he smile sheepishly trying to avoid a reprimand. No such luck.

" Will what are you doing, trying to scare me half to death?" she demanded. She stood up and looked at the concerned look on his face, she instantly softened towards him. " Will what is the matter?" She asked softly.

" It's about Lizzie, I miss her so much, but I am so scared to call her. I don't want to talk about mom anymore that seems like all we do. I want to talk about her and me and our future, you know like maybe what she wants to do this summer or something." He sighed heavily before sinking on the bed and continuing. " I am just afraid that she is just glad that I am gone and figures that maybe I won't come back and bother her if she talks to me. I don't know which way to go, or what to say, you know that it has been such a long time since I had a girlfriend and now I am so confused." He finished hoping that he had spilled enough for her to help him.

" Well, you could try to bring me a hard one next time, I mean come on. You can just simply ask her or just speak on the subject, I mean if you care half as much as you seem to than this is worth working on, wouldn't you say?" She said with a coy smile that made him feel like everything might be alright after all. " Will you are a great guy and a good catch so don't doubt yourself call the girl, trust me." She said reassuringly, and gave him a gentle push toward the door, " Go call her already." she said smiling as he left the room.

He hurried to his room and dialed her home number and was redirected, by her sweet melodious voice, to her cell. He dialed the number and got nervous as it rang.

* * *

Lizzie POV

Lizzie sat in the movie she was bored, not because the movie wasn't interesting but because it wasn't where she wanted to be. She wanted to be in Will's arms, she wanted him to kiss her and tell her that they would be together forever. She was ashamed to say that she was secretly mad at Will's mother for become so ill and his having to leave her when they had so little time anyway.

Wow that was pretty annoying she thought as someones cell phone started to ring, that was really rude after all those please silence them messages some jerks phone was still on. Just then Jane started tapping her on the shoulder.

She leaned over to see what Jane wanted, Jane whispered, " Lizzie your phone is ringing."

Lizzie instantly jumped up and went answer it.

" Hello?" She asked as soon as she reached to lobby.

" Hi, is this a bad time?" Will asked. She could only assume that he heard how out of breath she was.

" It's is never a bad time for you." She cooed.

" Good because I really wanted to talk to you about our summer plans." He said nervously. She was relived to hear this she was so worried that he wasn't coming back.

" Really? That is exactly the type of thing I wanted to hear." She said, she was so over joyed that she could die. " I mean we could take some more hikes when you get back, I know some great trails. Then there is Cedar Point and Geauga Lake, they are so get and I haven't been there in years and that is something I would love to do with you." She said.

" All of that sounds great I haven't been to either of those two yet but I am sure that you will be a perfect tour guide. So what are you doing right now." He asked, his voice was so sexy that it sent chills down her spine. But his question reminded her that she had left Jane in the movie by herself during what was supposed to be their quality time.

" Um I am at a movie with Janey actually." She said feeling herself blush lightly at her rudeness.

" Well I will let you get back to that, I just wanted to talk about the future and tell you that I love you." He said.

" I love you too, I will call you when I get home." She said as if she said it every day, but secretly they both knew it was a big deal, it

* * *

was the first time that they said that they love each other since he had been gone.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like this one, as before all comment are welcome. 


	9. Mother son time

Romance in Summit County

Chapter 9

Will sat in his bedroom thinking of Lizzie and how much he would like to be with her, though his mother was so sick he continuously thought of packing his bags and getting back to the woman he loved. He tried all the time to not be upset angry or resentful of his mothers becoming so sick when he had just found the love of his life. He loved his mother but not more than Lizzie just differently. His mother still was after all the woman that had given him life but it seemed that Lizzie was he life. He felt eaten up inside he wanted to leave, all he wanted was his mother to get better be healthy and live until he was old and gray. For her to meet Lizzie the girl that made his life brighter by far.

His thoughts were broken by a knock at the door, he jumped up as if he were startled to answer it. There in her robe and nightgown was his mother, her eyes had bags under them.

" Darling if you won't come to me than I supposed I am forced to come to you." She said with a smile that spread from her mouth to her eyes.

He had just been to see her yesterday so there must be something that she wanted to talk about that she didn't want over heard. She closed the door behind her and walked gracefully over and sat on his bed.

" So Georgie told me about this girl that you have meet in Akron, so tell me about her your sister really didn't seem to know all that much about her as a person." She said.

" Mother I don't know what you are talking about." He said, wishing that she would take that, he had told Georgie not to tell anyone about Lizzie.

" Don't lie a mother knows these things. Did you think that I hadn't noticed the extra spring in your step or the fact that you seem so much happier. I that you would one day meet the girl that would bring you to life." She said with a sigh. " So tell me." she patted the bed next her.

" Mom I have never met anyone like she is wonderful and so different, not like any other girl. She is so beautiful, she has green eyes like yours mom and dark hair too. When she smiles she make me feel like things will always be good whether it's a bad time or not. And most of all I feel like I just can't be without her." he said

" Well son if that is really how you feel, then I should meet this girl. Son we all know that I will die soon so the sooner that you can bring her here than the better it will be." She said with a soft smile.

" But mom I don't want to leave you at all." He said

" You will have to sooner or later I would rather it be because you are bringing the girl that you love to meet me than for it to be because I am dead." She said with a sigh. She put an arm around him as he began to sob softly.

He was finally realizing the reality of this all that his mother was going to die and she was going to be gone forever. He called at got reservations on the next flight to Cleveland, when he returned to his mother Lizzie would be by his side. There would no more wanting to be somewhere else because soon everyone he loved would be in the same house.

* * *

Sorry that after all this time my posting is so short, but I promise that the next will be longer and soon. Thanks for all your reviews.

* * *


	10. Coming back

Romance in Summit County

Chapter 10

Lizzie rolled out of bed ready to face another dreary day without her beloved William, things had gone so fast between them. She was losing her grip, she was worrying over where she stood when it came to him, he had told her that he loved her but it was over the phone. She wasn't sure that he meant it she couldn't see the look in his eyes. She had no one to talk to everyone was all wrapped up in there own lives, she had never felt so alone. Boy this was some heavy stuff to be thinking about this early in the morning, but it was all that was on her mind all of the time.

She tried to shake it off as she gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She walked to the door like everyother morning and attempted to push it open. It was locked so she banged on it pretty loudly and shouted for Jane to hurry up. They knew each others schedules and Jane knew she would be late if she didn't hurry.

Ten minutes later Lizzie was slumped against the wall moaning for Jane to hurry up. The door opened and Charlie stood there wrapped in Jane's pink terry cloth robe, rubbing his hair dry with Lizzie's favorite fluffy towel.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock, Jane had actually had Charlie over for the whole night and he was really standing there in that god forsaken ugly robe. Before she knew it she couldn't help herself she was doubled over laughing so hard that she couldn't control herself.

" Hey whats so funny?" Charlie asked with a lopsided grin.

She couldn't stop laughing so she just pointed at the robe and continued laughing. He looked down at the robe, he looked back at her and tilted his head, he looked very serious then suddenly it melted away and he started laughing, his face was turning red rapidly.

" No wonder you were laughing, I'm wearing your sisters robe." He said as he gasped for breath, still laughing continuesly.

Lizzie felt a weird feeling, like she was really happy and alive for the first time in a long while. I mean no one had had time for her in a while just laughing with Charlie felt so good.

" Is Jane still sleeping?" Lizzie asked with a knowing wink.

" Yeah she is." Charlie answered, turning even more red if that was even possible.

Lizzie smiled and walked passed him into the bathroom still giggling a little to herself. She knew that for the first time in a long time this was gonna be a good day.

Wills POV

Will was on his flight on his way back to Akron the flight was short, but it seemed like it was taking forever probably because he was gonna see Lizzie for the first time in such a long time. He was nervous about how to ask her to come back home with him. He thought maybe it was being a little forward just assuming that she would want to come. He played how he was going to ask her over and over again in his head.

The captains voice over the intercom broke into his thoughts, they would \  
be landing soon which meant that he wouldn't be doing to much more thinking it was time for action.

When the plane landed he rushed forward for a cab because he had a one up on most of the other travellers all he had was an overnight bag so he didn't need to claim baggage.

He arrived at Lizzie and Jane's place around four p.m. to find that Lizzie wasn't even home she was out for her evening jog. He was greeted by Charlie who was sitting on the sofa watching tv waiting on Jane to get ready. He plopped down next to him and waiting impatiencly for Lizzie to get home.

Lizzie POV

Lizzie's day had been surprisingly good she made it on time to work and to her afternoon class and for her that was a big deal it was something that she had never managed to acomplish. She got a great parking spot on campus for once. Now she was on her jog and she was getting a great work out, she was in no rush to get home to the empty apartment. Jane and Charlie were out and there would be no one else there for sure, so she took the long path through the park. When she finally stopped running, she decided to stop and watch the waterfall, it was the biggest man made waterfall in this part of Ohio, though it was man made it was still so beauitful. And the most beautiful thing Lizzie had seen close up. She then glanced at her watch and realized that it was after nine, she thought then that she had wasted enough time and should go home.

Will was still sitting there, but he was falling asleep he couldn't understand why she hadn't come home yet, she never stayed out this late when he was '  
up here unless she was with him or during that short time that she was seeing Harry. He sat up when he heard a key in the lock, Lizzie walked in the door cursing the lock and fussing about how she had had such a great day until now. Will stood up to make his presents know so that he didn't scare her.

She still jumped when she turned around and saw him standing there.

" Are you really here, or is this a fantasy or something?" She asked as she reached out to touch him.

Her fingers run down his chest and a smile crossed her face and lite up her eyes as she realized that he was really there. She tossed herself into his open arms and kissed him so deeply that it almost hurt.

She looked deeply into his eyes and said the thing that he most wanted to hear, " Oh Will I love you so much."

She then rested her head on his chest as he told her he loved her too. He never wanted to let this feeling go again or Lizzie, now was the perfect time to ask her.

" Lizzie my mother wants to meet you I was wondering if you would come back home with me to meet her? Please say yes." He mumured softly.

" Yes, when do we leave?" 


End file.
